


Monster

by DaTitanKat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTitanKat/pseuds/DaTitanKat
Summary: She wasn't lying when she called herself a monster.Song fic"Willow Maid" by Erutan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgzb_VcUm4Y)





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please feel free to give constructive criticism!

'A young man walked through the forest  
With his quiver and hunting bow'

She shook in fear. His footsteps slowly approached. She pressed her back to the tree, (E/C) widening. 

'He heard a young girl singing  
And followed the sound below  
There he found the maiden  
Who lives in the willow'

She gained a sudden burst of courage. She scampered from the tree she hid behind to her willow bed. He turned bow drawn, his golden and brown hair falling into his eyes with the sudden movement. He stood in silence for a moment before hearing what seemed to be singing. He creeped through the trees silently following the sound. As he looked around the oak he hid behind his amber eyes landed on a girl with long (H/C) hair sitting in on a branch of an accent willow.

'He called to her as she listened  
From a ring of toadstools red  
"Come with me, my maiden  
Come from thy willow bed"  
She looked at him serenely  
And only shook her head'

She jumped as he called to her. Her big (E/C) eyes widen as she slipped from the branch she sat upon. She caught a branch below and scrambled up the tree as fast as she could. He called to her only to get a coras of terrified sobs. He begged her to join him but she spoke to him in her lulling voice between sobs “I deserve not to live amongst humans. I am a monster.”

'"See me now  
A ray of light in the moondance  
See me now  
I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now  
A strain of song in the forest  
Don't ask me  
To follow where you lead"'

She unclasped a (F/C) tear shaped pendant from her neck. She suddenly had a long tail with an arrow head shaped point. From her back sprang two huge leathery wings and from her brow two curled horns. A single tear ran down her cheek.

'A young man walked through the forest  
With a flower and coat of green  
His love had hair like fire  
Her eyes an emerald sheen  
She wrapped herself in beauty  
So young and so serene'

The visits had become common. She smiled to Jean and gently took the flower from his hand. Unknown to him her dragon, her procter, watched from the shadows of her tree. 

'He stood there under the willow  
And he gave her the yellow bloom  
"Girl, my heart you've captured  
Oh, I would be your groom"  
She said she'd wed him never  
Not near, nor far, nor soon'

Her eyes widened at his words. She could feel her dragon becoming agitated. She dropped the flower and collapsed to the ground sobbing her scales becoming more apparent to him. Jean quickly fell to her side and attempted to comfort her.

'"See me now  
A ray of light in the moondance  
See me now  
I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now  
A strain of song in the forest  
Don't ask me  
To follow where you lead"'

She sobbed and told him she was bound to the willow tree in which she lived.

'A young man walked through the forest  
With an axe sharp as a knife  
"I'll take the green-eyed fairy  
And she shall be my wife  
With her I'll raise my children  
With her I'll live my life"'

A pair of (E/C) watched him from the shadow of an old oak nearby. The blood red eyes of the dragon watched from a grove of young willows and oaks.

'The maiden wept when she heard him  
When he said he'd set her free  
He took his axe and used it  
To bring down her ancient tree  
"Now your willow's fallen  
Now you belong to me"'

She cried. Silently. She cried in self pity and pity of Jean who was unaware of the horrible fate he would soon endure.

'"See me now  
A ray of light in the moondance  
See me now  
I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now  
A strain of song in the forest  
Don't ask me  
To follow where you lead"'

The old willow slowly fell to the soft soil that had once nurtured it.

'She followed him out the forest  
And collapsed upon the earth  
Her feet had walked but a distance  
From the green land of her birth'

As they walked she glanced back every so often searching for the ancient beast that she had grow to love.

'She faded into a flower  
That would bloom for one bright eve  
He could not take from the forest  
What was never meant to leave'

The long black beast flew from the trees behind them startling him and causing her begin to weep. The dragon threw Jean across the clearing it had chased them into. His amber eyes wide in fear of the monster. It reached toward the girl her (S/C) hands extended to the beast. She laughed through her tears as the dragon lowered its huge head. Lain in her hand was her (F/C) pendant. The dragon gently took with pendant from her hand crushing it between its teeth. A thick fog fell suddenly upon the forest. The Jean's amber eyes followed the the red glow of the dragon’s eyes. With three beats of its monstrous wings the dragon cleared the fog from the space. Beside the beast stood a (F/C) dragon with glowing (E/C) eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She wasn't lying when she called herself a monster.


End file.
